1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to scaled-down (or size-reduced) printing, and more particularly, to a method of controlling scaled-down printing for a host device connected with an image forming apparatus that prints a scaled-down print document and the host device using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatus drivers provide a number of additional operations for user convenience during image printing performed by corresponding image forming apparatuses. For example, in order to save print media (such as paper, transparencies, etc.), most printer drivers provide an N-Up operation that allows several pages of a document to be printed on one sheet. However, a scaling-down (or size-reduction) process performed in the N-Up function causes a loss and/or a defect of an image.
Therefore, a user is inconvenienced by the loss or the defect of a scaled-down printed image.